Online Cherry
by Naruto-slave
Summary: Quick Naruto needs a date for homecoming so he has to go looking! Which lucky guy will claim his heart! you mean which handsome man will make him their slave right? So sorry your right...Sasnaru Gaaranaru Nejinaru, Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Online-Cherry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (That's what a seme is for)

****

****

**Summary**: Quick Naruto needs a date for homecoming so he has to go looking! Which lucky lady will claim his heart! LADY yeah right… you mean which handsome piece of meat will make him their slave right? (So sorry your right... my bad)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde yawned stretching his arms and legs. He had just awoken from a long needed rest. He had before stayed up day to day online, looking at blogs.

In a month was homecoming and he seriously needed a date!

He had to search outside school because inside school everyone

Well maybe... HATED HIS GUTS!!!!!

If you describe that way in terms yes...

He was looking for a girl who was tall and slim. He wanted her to have smooth skin and gleaming eyes. He wanted her to make his heart beat skip and pound. "Heck it really doesn't matter about looks as long as if I'm in love!" he thought...

He was surfing online for a mate and then he thought of a prize winning idea!

On his my space in the about me section panel he would put up "single and looking for a date." That way if anyone saw his homepage they would comment him and keep in contact!

Blinko!

He typed on his dell keyboard and looked up some candidates.

For the first thirty minutes he was restless he checked almost a hundred times.

For Naruto five minutes were infinity, he wanted a relpy instantly.

Over billions of people over the world use the internet every day after all.

Finally! Someone commented on his page!

**Redeyedemon**: Really you're single? All this time I thought you were attach dobe! Meet me at the park you know where. I go to your school after all! Dobe...

She goes to my school? Dobe?

**Ramenlover4102**: Fine teme! You better be cute! Just 4 that you owe me a kiss!

Naruto jokingly entered back. He hoped she wouldn't take him seriously.

**Redeyedemon**: Fine let's skip to sex why don't we!

"What!!!" he shouted, he had never in his life heard anyone tell him that.

**Ramenlover4102**: Are you a cherry?

He was pure virgin of course and still new to dating, he heard once, in a magazine you have to act flirty and funny.

**Redeyedemon**: Do you wanna find out if I'm a virgin? I'm fine with that. Wanna do it in your house or mine.

After that comment he instantly shutdown his computer but of course he left a goodbye comments cursing the heck out of her.

Now it's time to decide to go on the date with her? Or not?

It was mid in its 60's it said on the weather channel on television.

It was supposed to be cold so here he is wearing a heavy coat.

The weather man this morning was way wrong! It was sunny and hott!

He was seating like a pig being barbecued with hot sauce

He was going through all of this for this mystery girl.

He had commented once or twice was he mad!

That girl went to his school which was reason at best wanted to have sex with him!

He was so exited he had to contain himself from hugging any near by person.

That feeling instantly dropped to 0

No negative 100

When he saw her. If you can still call him… a… her! Which he isn't! He's a he! Not a …her!

He was totally pathetic thinking:

That may not be her, she maybe didn't arrive yet! (In denial)

"Dobe, what took you so long?"

"You're Redeyedemon from online?!"

"Who else is here?" he said

Naruto looked around, it was totally empty, the park that is.

He and that guy! Were the only ones standing in that raging hott weather, a distant apart?

"She probably didn't arrive here…yet"

He looked at his watch that said 8:05. The meeting time was 6:30. "Maybe she left… because I'm really late"

"No kidding" The boy signed "Can you quit calling me a female already I'm all balls"

That last quote made Naruto jump out of shock.

"Exactly teme! You're all man, and I'm looking for a female not a male, your probably waiting for someone else always"

The blonde looked up into the skies and daydreamed about his perfect woman. He was also thinking about how Skimaru always thought these clouds were so damn interesting.

He was too busy zoning out to realize the boy coming to him. They were inches away now. The boy of course couldn't miss this chance. He took advance by giving him a small peck on the cheek.

That touch woke up Naruto in a flash. He touched the spot where the boy placed his soft lips on.

He blushed very much… oh yes… very much.

He hoped that the boy wouldn't notice that or that his eyes were traveling!

He really hadn't taken time to study the boy. He was wearing tight black jeans with a white see through shirt.

The shirt revealed his toned abs which made Naruto blush even more.

His face was so heated up you could mistake him for a cherry!

"You like what you see" The boy said in a way that made our blonde friend want to punch that smirk off his face.

The boy was pale and had black eyes with black hair.

He had a sort of an angelic look to him don't you say.

Naruto had to stop him self from drooling.

What the fuck is going on? I'm not gay? So… why is… down there… well I don't want to describe any further… he's horny okay: P (I guess someone was having naughty thoughts)

"I'm not gay! So find another bitch!" (Still in denial…)

"I already claimed you and your as straight as a road turning" he licked his fingers

"I don't belong! To anyone" he coldly turned and stormed off not looking back.

Name: **Uzumaki** Naruto

Class: 2D clubs: basketball, soccer

Grades average: B-

Problems:

Called a teacher Michael Jackson (Orochimaru)

Plays Pranks on student body

Gets into fights

Sold crack to two years olds

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was like what the fuck! He was reading Naruto's records. He was also trying so hard not to laugh!

Hmmmm…..

You're a really a wild card

I guess I will have to tame you.

Sasuke thoughts

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck that teme! If I had known that Redeyedemon was a boy. I wouldn't have come to this park in the first place!" The blonde said as he cleaned himself up.

"Sure kit. You were practically falling over him and you have the mess down there to prove it" Nine-tailed Demon Fox stated

"Shut up…" Naruto replied

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it the next chapter will come in a pinch:) Oh god! I can't wait! Oh yeah I have a pretty good idea at that hand. REVIEWS please if you love SasNaru!


	2. Chapter 2

Online-Cherry

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... (I think I just died saying that)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki-Hikari- Wow...this is really good. Really cvan't wait for the next chapter. Is Redeyedemon Sasuke? I bet he is.

NemesisMuse-This is frickin' incredible. I'd love to read more

Darktulip-please update the story soon! its really interesting...

kumagorox3 -so funi! can't stop laughing! coughs

tina-chan

RickaZcurser-hahaha Naru wanted a girl and now he got a hound of dogs after him hahaha poor Naru SOLD CRACK TO 2-YO? WTF? This is Kyubi's doing I know It! btw how's Kyuubi inside Naruto anyway?  
nice fic I want more  
gives cookies

BoNNie14- Hee hee i like the story. can't wait to see what will happen next. Sasuke and Naruto all the WAY!

BoNNie14 signing off.

Em-chan 01-That was great! Update soon!

Thanx so much!!!!! I luv you all!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter like you enjoyed the last one!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After yesterday Naruto blocked the user **Redeyedemon** hoping never to see him again. This was highly impossible because he did go to his school after all.

He thought of plans of course! Failure plans but it still counts you know...

1. Skipping school for the rest of his life

(Iruka would scold him when he gets back from his work)

2. Make that boy have a little accident

(He would most likely be charged for the murder)

3. Just shoot yourself now, your going to die anyways

(That plan he had to consider but probably his friends stop him)

Till then he would do what he always did on the weekend or mostly on Sundays. Eat, Sleep, watch television, and use the computer. (If you think about your life it's basically the same thing, well at least my daily life oh but I do drool over Sasnaru stories and other yaoi stories)

The television was broken and Naruto was too lazy too repair it. He would rather wait for Iruka to come back (Iruka works in business he travels the world going to other companies and making them invest in his upcoming store)

He already ate and slept so these options were out of the question. "Let's see 8 hours left in the day what to do?" Naruto thoughts roamed as one idea popped in his mind. Check your email the voice in his mind was repeating, maybe Kiba or Iruka send you something.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His Inbox

Username subject

**Dophinlover**- - Iruka won't talk to me, fix it! (That's _Kakashi_)

**Dophin**-(_Iruka_) - How are things going without me, I got some problems here Kakashi is on his sex crave again!

**Konoha High**- (_His school_) - Urgent Uzumaki Naruto (open this to receive message)

**20x20eyesight**- (_Neji_) -Are you busy? (Open this for full message)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To- **Dophinlover** from- **Ramenlover4102**(if anyone forgot this is naru)

Sorry your on your own this time, I fixed it last time... but give me 50 dollars and we have a deal:)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To- **Dophin** from- **Ramenlover4102**

That's what you love about him. Kakashi is so... Kakashi, perverted and all! Those were the words you told me when you first started dating him.

P.s. - Iruka the television broke its Kyuubi fault ... I swear!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He left **Konoha High** and **20x20 eyesight** last. Bad news first, he clicked Konoha High

---------------------------------------

From: **Konoha High**

Dear, Uzumaki Naruto

Your report card is full of your misbehaviors. We will be getting a new student matches your record. It's your reasonability to guide this new student.

Reply: Fine (this is Naruto)

--------------------------------------------------

Now time for the good news... He clicked 20x20 eyesight

**20X20 eyesight**:

Hello Naruto, well Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji aren't here yet either but I send them an email as well. Did you forget today, our class is having a meeting? If you forgot what the meeting was for, its for mental disabled children with a disability to learn.

Reply: So it's for retarded children. Do I have to come?

--------------------------------------------------------

He automatic got back an email once he sends it out.

**20x20 eyesight**: Yes you have no choice in the matter; anyways I would be pleased for your company.

Reply: Fine!

He must be online with his laptop damn rich Hyuga!

With no choice in the matter Naruto put on his blue jeans with an orange hoodie and left. He was about an hour late, that's what Neji said, He was prepared for a yelling from there homeroom teacher Tsunade. Hell, he was ready for beating from her, (she had done it before mostly the time he had called her a big chested old hag on the first day of his freshman year)

Then he arrived expending to see a disaster instead he just saw Neji next to some gate of some random house.

"Hi Neji wheres... EVERYTHING"

Naruto was going to say Lee because Lee was always everywhere and the first one too. When someone asked him about it, he told some bullshit answer "It is the power of youth!" he must have got it from Guy. Some people claim the Guy is Lee's father or clone. (I mean who has seen Lee's papa?)

Well Naruto wasted 10 minutes just thinking about random stuff like that.

"Oh shit Neji's staring!" Naruto thought (Naruto finally realized this)

"I mean where is the meeting? I was just thinking..." Naruto coughed then continued " I was looking at that flo...wer" he stuttered that last part.

Neji just agreeded to his terms by shaking his head. Neji wasn't stupid he didn't believe that of course but what does matter.

"I lied" Neji responded

"You What!?" Naruto wasn't mad but he never expected Neji, Neji Hyuga, Let's repeat the word Hyuga, One of the top companies in Japan.

Neji himself gets straight A's day by day, the same Neji that's the president of the student council.

"I'm truly sorry but I needed to talk to you"

"So there isn't any Meeting?"

"There isn't"

"That means Tsunade isn't here to beat the crap out of me for being late too?"

"Well if you put it that way, yes"

"Oh yeah, why did you call me here again?" Naruto almost forgot.

"Naruto you know what you... said online... well..."

"If your talking about my blog when I wrote that I ate 15 rice balls and puked in your hat. I'm really sorry."

Naruto cut Neji off before he finished his sentence even worst he titled his head slightly and pouted giving him a oh so cute look. It may have gotten Neji horny because the boy was now red covering his private to hide something.

There stood an awkward silent, Neji really, really, didn't to need to know that Naruto puked in his favorite hat that was expense and was given to him by his father before he died who had gotten it by his past generation. Meaning it was a very rare hat!

He didn't know whether to be mad or wonder how he didn't noticed because he wore that hat and hadn't washed. The good news is that he had solved the mystery of why his hat smelled so bad

(But now it was time to change the subject)

Neji was going to ask Naruto about how he said he was looking for a date. He wanted to ask him out but this had totally ruined the mood also he didn't have the time to play 20 questions with him.

It would take forever to explain to our little blonde friend so called Naruto that he was in love with him since the first time he layed eyes on him. His feeling when he saw the blonde day by day. The way his heart rate would fasten when he was near him. The way his hair smelled and how he hoped to touch it.

He had to simply it in a way that he would get him to go out with him and also not scare him away. He was a Hyuga after all so he thought of a brilliant idea in instinct.

"Yes about that it's okay you don't have to feel guilty besides it wasn't mine it was Ino's" Neji lied

They both laughed at that. Well one of them was really laughing. The other was crying inside that his dear hat was to be throwed away because of what his future hubby (a cute pet name)…okay his crush Naruto did.

"I wanted to ask you if you would join me for the fair tonight."

Naruto agreeded easily to his view they were pals going out for a some fun. He didn't know he had just said yes to a date with Neji...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's chapter 2, Chapter 3 im hoping to write about Neji and Naruto then chapter 4 when they get back to school.

P.s- I won 4 tickets to a baseball game, from school. I'm not even a baseball fan, so when I won I was like "Oh no I won" really silently and then another classmate shouted out that I won (appartly he was more excited then I was)

Oh yea thanks also to the people that alerted this story & favorite:)


End file.
